El recuerdo de una traicion,o nuestro amor
by Serena Sailor Moon
Summary: Serena Tsukino,una abogada muy exitosa va hacer el divorcio de una vieja amiga,pero vendrán muchas sorpresas,¿como paso todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba sigilosamente detrás de todo los pasajeros que iban delante de ella, no entendían como aún le quedaban fuerzas cuando ella sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían. Se sentía agotaba por el largo vuelo que tuvo que hacer desde su país natal hasta Londres, tenía la sensación que sus pies sangraban y que su cuerpo se desfallecería en los instantes que llegase al hotel. Salió por la puerta del aeropuerto escuchando el sonido de los taxis, se colocó las gafas de sol y con su mano le señalizó a uno de ellos si estaba disponible para llevarla. Se sentó en el asiento trasero y le dio la dirección del hotel en donde se hospedaría por un tiempo, se recostó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormida. Escuchó como el taxista la llamaba y avergonzaba se disculpó, sacó sus maletas y le pagó por el trayecto realizado. Hizo todo los pagos en el hotel y subió hacia su habitación y tanto como lo deseaba desde que llegó a Londres, se descalzó y se tumbó en la cama recordándose las palabras de su amiga Mina "Cuando viajes lleva calzado cómodo" se había reído de ella pero ahora tenía claro que le debía una disculpa.

Sacando la ropa de sus maletas había sacado la foto del amor de su vida

donde estarás

no entiende qué fue lo que pasó para que me abandonará de pensarlo muchas veces otra vez se arrescoto y se fue a Dormir para tener energia para el otro dia.

Ella quedo sorprendida no pensó que iba a tener un caso un poco difilcil pero podia, despues de hablar con su clienta sobre el divorcio y todo quedo preparado para el divorcio y salio rumbo al hotel Cristal Dorado.

Llego y se preparo algo para comer pero no sabia que porque le provocaba de todo tenia mucha hambre.

Después de comer una rica cena que ella se preparo se fue se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Al otro dia fue a dar un paseo y luego fue a trabajar.

Al llegar llamo a su amiga Mina.

-Buenas noche casa Aino.

-Hola mina ¿como estas?.

-Muy Bien serena y como la estas pasando en londres.

-Muy bien todo es tan lindo y como estas con Yaten.

-A hece ni me lo mensiones.

- Que paso mina que te hiso Yaten.

-Serena el no se acordo de nuestro aniversario.

-Pero mina de seguro algo estuvo que pasar para que se le olvidara el no es asi sabes mas que nadie que de seguro paso algo y se le olvido habla con el y que te explique

-Claro,serena me traes un recuerdo de londres.

-Claro que no me voy a olvidar de mi mejor amiga,bueno mejor hablamos despues tengo muchas cosas que hacer solo llame para saludar.

-Ok chao llamame cuando puesdas otra vez serena.

-Chao.-Despues de colgar se fue hacer unos documentos y se dio un baño y luego se fue a dormir

Al otro dia serena se fue de compras pensando en que les compraba a las chicas al salir del centro comercial con las compras de sus amigas se choco con un guapo Joven conocido

-Da..ri..en

Hola esta es mi primera Historia dejen un comentario y me dicen que les parecio,se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios

Serena Sailor moon


	2. Chapter 2

-Da..ri..en?

-O mira a quien me encontré la famosa Abogada Serena Tskino, tendría que estar feliz o que?.-Dijo arrogancia y veneno en las palabras

-Darien que ases aquí?.-

-Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo no crees.-

-Bueno yo estoy aquí por trabajo,pero no te preocupes no sera por mucho tiempo.-Le dijo con la voz mas fría que el hielo

-Pues yo vivo aquí, pero eso no es problema para ti o si?

Serena herida por lo que le dijo se fue ignorando al joven que la llamaba, llego al hotel Cristal Dorado se quito se descalzó y se tiro a la cama a llorar porque todavía no puedo sanar la herida que dejaste, tengo que olvidarte",se dijo a si misma y después de llorar un rato se quedo dormida.

Estaba preparada para dejar el pasado definitivamente atrás no sabia porque no lo había hecho antes,pero ahora es el momento,voy a intentar hacer que este caso no lleve mucho tiempo,no quiero volvérmelo a encontrar.

Con ese pensamiento se fue a ver a su vieja amiga que en sos momentos su clienta

Serena al llegar ve a Reika con su hija era la imagen mas linda que preciosa que pudo ver ,su hija parecía una princesa ,una hermosa niña de 4 años con el cabello rosado y los ojos rojizos con su vestido celeste hasta las rodillas con su decoración de círculos blancos ,con sus medias pantis blanca y sus zapatillas blancas es como ver una viva imagen de una princesa,era la niña mas hermosa que había visto en su vida

Hola Reika como estas?

Hola Serene, te presento a mi hija Rini.

Mami quien es ella?

Rini ella es tía Serena

Rini no la conocía bien solo veía como le sonreía ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo.

Hola

Hola como estas pequeña Rini?

Muy bien gracias

Reika veía como su hija se llevaba bien con serena,le gustaba verla feliz, no la ve feliz desde aquel día

Serena hoy me llamo el abogado para decirme que en dos días si tenemos disponibles para como se va a dividir todo lo del divorcio

Serena estaba esperanzo esa noticia se sentó al lado de Rini y le dijo que ese dia estaba disponible y luego de tener una agradable conversación con la pequeña Rini.

Buenas Tardes mi Nombre es Neherenia que desean pedir.

La pequeña Rini pide un pastel de Chocolate y una Malteada de Fresa, Reika un te de limón y Serena un pastel de Chocolate ,una de fresa y una Malteada de Chocolate.

Siguieron hablando sobre Rini como le va à la escuela y las Advertencias de Serena que le decía que puede que a ella querrá después saber porque paso todo esto y es mejor que se lo diga a ya mayor de edad.

Luego siguieron escuchando las locuras que decía Rini y lo que nos cuenta de la escuela, hasta ese momento.

Papi.- Grito Rini a todo pulmón y salio corriendo hacia ese hombre Reika y Serena se voltearon era...

Hola espero que les allá gustado este cap

Azucenas45:Muchas gracias por tus consejos y por comentar, espero que te guste el cap

Adileyne:Si amix en eso estoy, gracias por comentar y espero que actualices pronto.

Yinu25: Me alegro que te allá encantado, gracias por comentar espero que te guste el cap.

Valentina: Claro, gracias por tu consejo

Nikkolle Venegas: Me alegro que te allá gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Papi.- Grito Rini a todo pulmón y salio corriendo hacia ese hombre Reika y Serena se voltearon era mas que Darien Chiba, "es que es destino esta contra mi?" o "el destino estaba jugando conmigo?" Se preguntaba Serena

Hola mi niña como estas?.- dijo Darien todavía

Muy bien,papi ven para que conozcas a mi nueva tía.- dijo inocentemente Rini

Darien se sorprendió de ver a Serena hay, pero el mas que nadie sabia que Reika no sabia de que la mujer que tenia al lado era el que le rompió el corazón, todavía recuerda eso como si hubiera sido ayer.

***Flashbak***

Darien iba tranquilamente en su auto, luego vio algo que le dio mucha rabia y al mismo tiempo le rompió el corazón, vio a Serena besándose con un hombre viendo lo bien era la persona que era su amigo, Diamante Black.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se bajo del auto y separo a Diamante de Serena

Que significa esto.-dijo Dijo Darien furioso de ver a Diamante , quería partirle la cara hay mismo.

Darien lo que estas viendo, Serena me quiere es a mi no a ti.- dijo Diamante con veneno

Serena porque te quedas callada, osea que lo que esta diciendo Diamante es verdad?.-pregunto Darien apunto de explotar en ira

Darien...- eso es lo único que salio de la boca de Serena

Darien después de oír esas palabras salio de hay furioso y se subió en su auto y se fue a su departamento

***Fin del Flashbak***

Darien reacciono y volvió a ver a Serena hay pero decidió que tenia que salir de hay rápido

Mi niña la tendré que conocerla después me tengo que ir ya se me hizo tarde.- dijo Darien luego de decir esas palabras, salio volando

Serena y Reika se quedaron asombradas de verlo hay luego reaccionaron pero cuando lo hicieron ya Darien ya se iba

Serena reacciono y le pregunto a Reika

Ese es tu esposo?.-pregunto Serena

Reika asiente y dijo "Si" Serena quedo de piedra

Rini no entendía porque se iba tan pronto

Volvió en donde estaba Reika y Serena

Mami papi se fue muy rápido, cuando lo voy a volver a ver.- Rini no entendía que era que tenían sus padres porque casi nunca los veía juntos o sino siempre andaba con uno de sus padres

Reika no sabia que decirle todavía era muy pequeña para saber sobre esas cosas, "pero después cuando este preparada se lo diré".

Hola si ya se tarde en actualizar, lo siento pero estuve muy ocupada con los estudios muchos exámenes para una semana, pero espero que me disculpen.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Me alegra mucho que te allá gustado, las sorpresas están viniendo pero bueno aquí tienes el cap (tus sospechas son muy buenas XD)

Adileyne: Si lo se pero todo es por algo, espero que ahora entiendas tan siquiera un poco

Azucena45:espero que te guste el cap


	4. Chapter 4

Reika no sabia que decirle todavía era muy pequeña para saber sobre esas cosas, "pero después cuando este preparada se lo diré".

Darien estaba en camino para su departamento hasta que paso por un bar y dijo que no estaría mal tomar un poco, se bajo del auto y entro al bar al entrar recibió miradas de asombro, el lo entendía que el gran Empresario Darien Chiba estuviera en un bar cualquiera no les paro a las miradas y se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza

MINUTOS DESPUES

Darien estaba cantando a coro con dos borrachos mas celebrando lo malo que es la vida

Serena entro a un bar y se encontró con lo que menos quería ver a Darien cantando lo malo que es la vida juntos con dos a dos extraños borrachos,se murió de la risa y se acerco a Darien

Mira nada mas a quien me encontré.- dijo Serena fingiendo asombro

Pero mira nada mas si es que arruino mi vida en tan solo minutos.-dijo Darien con desprecio

hacia Serena

Que yo que?!.-dijo Serena no entendía lo que decía, de seguro era otra cosa loca como siempre dicen los borrachos se dijo Serena

Darien puede que este borracho pero no es tonto se levanto y arrastro a Serena con el,Serena estaba asombrada no sabia que Darien haría eso.

Darien al salir se para en frente de su auto

Serena que haces aquí?.- Pregunto Darien

Mira Darien yo no sabia que tu estabas aquí, pero tranquilo ya me iba.-dijo Serena

Darien vio a Serena Marcharse en su auto, mientras veía como se iba por su mejilla pasaba una lágrima y por su cabeza los únicos bellos recuerdos que tenia con ella que no hubo ni tristeza,enojo solo felicidad

Serena no pudo al cruzar la calle callo en un sollozo que solo se escuchaban un "Porque","Porque me tienen que pasar esto a mi"

Darien luego de limpiarse la lágrima borro esos recuerdos que le venían a la mente y entro al bar

Serena termino de llorar y se fue al hotel, al entrar al hotel a penas tocar la cama callo rendida.

Serena al levantarse se fue a dar una ducha y después no le vendría mal pasear por la ciudad para olvidar los viejos recuerdos que le rompen el corazón con esos pensamientos se fue al su maleta y saco un vestido hasta sus rodillas y en los bordes tenia una linea blancas con sus zapatillas luego de vestirse se fue a dar una vuelta

Serena conoció la ciudad era hermosa las plazas,los parques y claro como toda persona común Serena se tomo muchas Fotos estaba feliz pero ella sabia que esa felicidad no iba a durar para siempre

Al llegar Serena al Hotel su celular sonó,le alegro el día con saber que tan siquiera pudiera hablar con su mejor amiga Mina

Hola a todos si lo se esta muy corto lo que paso es que hoy es mi graduación y mañana no me iba a festejar y no me iba a dar tiempo de subir el cap porque iba a estar todo el día festejando (perdonen me) si estoy súper feliz

Azucenas45:me alegro que te intrigue, espero que te guste

Adileyne:bueno espero que en los próximos cap tus dudas se resuelvan.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar Serena al Hotel su celular sonó,le alegro el día con saber que tan siquiera pudiera hablar con su mejor amiga Mina

Hola Mina

Hola Serena,como estas?

Ahora bien,y que me cuentas Mina?

Lita: sus pasteles salieron en la revista de los postres mas ricos de Japón, Amy: se acaba de enterar que esta embarazada.

O en serio que bien debe de estar feliz, y que me cuentas de Rei?

Rei...Serena Nicolás le pidió matrimonio a Rei

Que?! Y que le dijo Rei

Serena le dijo que SI.

En serio me voy y pasa de todo

Y tu Serena que me cuentas?

Todo igual Mina

Serena y cuanto tiempo vas a durar en Londres?

Mina máximo como 3 meses

O que mal, porque te estas perdiendo de mucho

Si lo se

Serena, tengo algo que contarte

Que es Mina?

Mi Representante me dijo que necesito ir a Londres para terminar de hacer los vídeos para las ultimas canciones

En serio Mina te felicito me imagino que debes de estar súper Feliz

Y lo mejor de todo es que no me voy a sentir sola, como cuando viajo con mi Representante

Que bien Mina y Cuando vienes?

Dentro de 2 Días mas o menos

Que bien porque me hace falta mi mejor Amiga.- dijo Serena con tristeza

Serena otra vez triste que te hemos dicho siempre

Mina suspiro

Bueno, me puedo quedar contigo en donde estas?

Si

Serena no te deprimas o quieres mas regaños de Rei?

No,no,no así estoy bien

Mientes Serena, bueno voy a dejar esto aquí pero cuando valla no te me vas a librar

Si Mina de ti nadie se libra

Y las 2 amigas se quedaron hablando y riendo de las locuras de Mina, Serena dio gracias por tan siquiera tener un día Feliz

2 Días Después

Serena estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Mina, hasta que vio salir a Mina con su Representante Malachite no le caía muy bien a Serena pero a Mina si.

Serena.- Se holló un grito de una Rubia.

Mina, como estas?

Bien Serena pero agotada

Hola Serena

Hola Malachite como estas?.- dijo Serena de mala gana

Muy bien pero cansado por el viaje, Serena que hotel me recomiendas quedarme ya que Mina se va quedar contigo

En el mismo en el que me estoy Hospedando,Cristal Dorado

Esta bien

Todos Juntos se fueron al hotel Malachite le toco un piso abajo que el de Serena, cuando Serena y Mina entraron la habitación.

Ahora si Serena me vas a decir que esta pasándote

Esta Bien Mina te lo contare

Mina todo empezó desde...

Hola a Todos como están?,yo bien y miren el cap mas largo mis dedos no paraban de escribir espero que les guste

Adilayne: Gracias por tus Felicitaciones, espero que en entiendas...

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: espero que entiendas...


	6. Chapter 6

Mina todo empezó desde que llegue a Londres,todo era normal, te acuerdas cuando te llame.

Mina asiente

El día siguiente después de comprar los recuerdos y unas cosas para mi ya que se que después no tendré tiempo.

En ese momento que iba a salir del centro comercial me encontré con El.

No me digas que con El te refieres a Darien?.- Pregunto Mina asombrada

Si Mina el vive en Londres.

Que?!

Si Mina y el divorcio que estoy haciendo es el matrimonio de Reika y Darien.

Mina no salia se su asombro, no lo podía creer después de todo el sufrimiento que le hizo a Serena.

Serena lo volvió a ver todavía recuerdo cuando Darien fue a la casa de Serena me alegro un montón por quedarme en su casa

***Flashbak***

Alguien Tocaba la puerta muy fuerte Serena y Mina estaban despertándose por los fuertes y constantes golpes a la puerta

Serena bajo y abrió la puerta y se encontró con un enojado Darien, Darien entro sin permiso a la casa de Serena y luego se escuchaban puros gritos de Darien insultando a Serena.

Serena daba gracias de que sus padres no estuvieran hay porque estaban de viaje y se llevaron a Sammy, Mina se ofreció a acompañarla mientras ellos no están.

Mina?!,Mina va escuchar todo esto.

Darien no paraba de insultar a Serena a gritos le decía palabras muy hirientes.

Serena sentía como su corazón se partía en pedazos y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Darien a ti que te pasa por insultar a Serena así?!.- Dijo Mina muy enojada ya se aguanto suficiente tiempo callada, no podía dejar a que Darien siguiera insultando a Serena así.

O claro aquí viene la otra,estoy seguro que eres igual que tu amiga por eso la defiendes.- Dijo Darien con odio

Mira Darien si lo que vienes aquí es a insultar a Serena creo que es mejor que te vallas de aquí.-Dijo Mina

Acto seguido Darien se iba directo a la puerta dijo el ultimo insulto hacia Serena y cerro la puerto de un portazo, al momento que se oyó el auto de Darien irse Serena callo de rodillas Sollozando.

Mina se le partía el corazón verla hacia es su mejor amiga como su hermana y verla sufriendo le dolía mucho

Serena tranquiliza te por favor.- Dijo Mina,tratando de controlar los sollozos de Serena.

Mina pero...pero...Como paso todo esto.-Dijo Serena destrozada.

Serena el no te merece, es solo que necesitaba desacerté de ti,como no encontró otra forma mejor que hacerte sufrir de la peor manera.- Dijo Mina con rencor.

Serena sollozo todo el día,Mina llamo a Rei,Amy y Lita.

A las chica se les rompían el corazón ver a Serena así,Luego de que llorara todo el día Serena se tranquilizo y se fue a Dormir

***Fin del ****Flashbak***

Mina reacciono por las tantas llamadas que le daban Serena

Lo siento Serena me quede pensando.-Dijo Mina riendo nerviosamente

Mina a que estabas pensando en Yanten.- Dijo Serena

No claro que no,Serena.- Dijo Mina

Mina y arreglaron las cosas?.-Pregunto Serena.

Si Serena, parece que estuvo mucho trabajo y se le olvido lo que se celebraba.-Dijo Mina

Serena y Mina se pusieron a hablar y Reír hasta.

Serena que mas a pasado con Darien, lo quiero saber todo.- Dijo Mina

Serena suspiro y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos por las ganas de llorar, le contó todo con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Hola a Todos, si creo que soy mala jejejeje...Espero que les allá gustado


	7. Chapter 7

Serena se tranquilizo y Mina la miraba con profunda Tristeza, en verdad como le pudo pasar esto a Serena si siempre a sido buena persona.

El celular suena era Reika.

Hola.-Dijo Serena

Hola Serena, te molesto?.-Dijo Reika

No claro que no, que necesitas?.-Pregunto Serena

Serena es que me acaba de llamar Darien y quiere que nos veamos para terminar lo del acuerdo lo mas rápido posible y no vernos mas.-Le informo Reika

Serena Suspiro, después de todo no lo quería volver a ver.

Esta bien Reika.- Dijo Serena

Al Serena Colgar Mina la miro con cara de interrogación, Serena suspiro otra vez

Serena le explico a Mina porque Tenia que irse, al Serena abrir la puerta callo una gran Tormenta.

Mina y Serena se mirando con cara de Divertidas.

Se pusieron unas Ropas mas cómodas y Salieron, Todo el mundo la miraba raro.

Cruzaron la calle en frente del hotel quedaba un plaza y decidieron hacer lo que hacían de Adolescentes y sabían que ya no lo eran pero se divertían bañándose en la Lluvia.

Reían a carcajadas por la felicidad y Mina se alegro por Dentro ver a Serena Sonreír "ya que porque esta lloviendo se suspendió lo de verse le" informo Reika en un mensaje.

Mina y Serena luego cuando estaba escampando se quedaron un rato para secarse un poco antes de entrar al hotel.

Serena y Mina se veían y se Reían estaba Felices por una vez en la vida Serena estaba completamente Feliz.

MINUTOS DESPUES.

Serena y Mina estaban casi completamente secas y así entraron a hotel.

Serena te acuerdas cuando hacíamos estas locuras de Adolescentes.-Le recordó Mina

Claro como no, luego nos castigaban por quedarnos enferman.- Dijo Serena y después Mina y Serena rieron

Mina y Serena Legaron y tomaron turnos para bañarse, luego irse a Dormir.

Serena fue la primera que callo y Mina la observaba a Serena le llego un mensaje y Mina sin querer lo leyó decía.

"Serena mañana al Almuerzo nos veremos en el Restaurante Urano."

Mina Suspiro sabia mas que nadie que a Serena le dolía mucho eso, Descubrir una de tus Viejas Amigas esta casada con el Amor que Todavía no a logrado Superar.

Mina luego de alrededor de unos minutos callo rendida.

Serena se levanto al rededor de las 10 y media de la mañana y luego vio el mensaje se fue a a arreglar ya que en 1 hora y 30 minutos tenia que estar en el Restaurante Urano.

Mina se levanto 30 Minutos después y escucho que Serena se estaba bañando así que vio la hora y se sorprendió las 11 de la Mañana tenia que alistare par empezar a hacer el vídeo, espero que Serena Saliera y Luego entro al baño como un Rayo.

Serena y Mina ya estaban lista iban hacer 30 para 12 ya Serena iba saliendo.

Serena llego al Restaurante y vio a Reika pero se sorprendió ver hay a Rini.

Serena llego a la mesa y Saludo, Rini se le lanzo encima con un gran abrazo y Serena al terminar el abrazo le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Disculpen si interrumpo el Momento.- Dijo Darien sentándose al lado de Reika

Papi.- Dijo Rini Feliz de ver a su papa hay.

Hola a Todos y Gracias por sus Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Mi niña,como estas?.-Dijo darien con mucha ternura dirigida hacia Rini.

Muy Bien Papi, sabes papi ella es mi Tía Serena, verdad que es muy linda?.-Dijo Rini Inocente

Serena se sonrojo por la pregunta que le hizo Rini a Darien, Reika abrió los ojos de asombro y Darien desvío la pregunta cambiando de Tema.

Bueno les dije que nos reuniéramos para terminar esto lo mas rápido posible.-Dijo Darien.

Serena estaba atente con lo que decían y lo anota en su mini-lapto mientras Rini estaba en el parque del restaurante. En algunos momentos veía a Rini y Sonreía.

Serena se acordó de un triste Recuerdo

***Flashbak***

Darien cuando nos casemos quisiera tener una niña y quererla demasiado y que sea una de mis alegrías en mis días mas triste. Dijo Serena soñadora.

"Serena, te prometo que no habrá días triste mientras estés conmigo".-Dijo Darien en su mente

Serena claro que si.-Dijo Darien, para luego besarla.

***Fin del Flashbak***

Serena anotaste todo.-Pregunto Reika, Serena solo asintió.

Bueno eso es todo si me disculpa tengo una reunión dentro de 5 minutos.-dijo Darien

Reika fue a buscar a Rini y le dijo que Darien ya se iba, salio corriendo abrazando a su padre y le dio un beso a su papa.

Cuantas veces soñó Serena por tener una hija con la persona que mas amas.

Luego que se fue Darien, Serena jugo con rato con Rini y Reika le pidió que si la podía cuidar hasta mañana que tenia un asunto importante y no tenia con quien dejar a Rini.

Serena acepto ya que en poco tiempo le agarro mucho cariño a Rini y quien no? Se preguntaba Serena si es una niña hermosa y muy cariñosa.

Serena fue a la casa de Reika a buscar un par de ropas para Rini y unas muñecas y se fueron en un taxi para el hotel.

Rini le contaba a Serena muchas cosas de la escuela sus amigas y amigos,Serena estaba encantada con lo que le contaba Rini.

Llegaron al hotel y Rini quería ir a la plaza que quedaba en frente del hotel.

Serena la complació y fueron y Rini hizo 2 coronas de Flores una para Serena y una para ella.

Serena estaba asombrada el tiempo paso rápido ya casi eran las 5 decidió que era hora de ir al hotel.

Rini emocionada le agarro la mano a Serene mientras Serena camina Rini daba saltitos en vez de caminar.

Al llegar Serena se da cuenta de que mina no a llegado, ya que vio en su celular un mensaje de Mina diciendo que llegaría a la hora de cenar.

Rini,que deseas comer?.-Le pregunto Serena a Rini

Pizza.-Dijo Rini con emoción.

Serena llamo a la Pizzería y compro una pizza de maíz con queso y tocino.

Serena y Rini disfrutaron tanto la pizza, Serena pensaba que nunca había probado una pizza tan rica.

Serena ya llegue.-Dijo Mina al entrar

Mina vio a Serena y a Rini y con la mirada le pregunto quien era esa niña.

Hola soy Rini.-Dijo Rini.

Hola a Todos Perdonen me por no Actualizar antes, es que estaba de viaje y como disculpa en estos días subiré 2 capítulos mas.

Gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen muy Feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

Mina miraba a Serena con sorpresa.

Hola Rini, soy Mina.-Dijo Mina muy amable aunque en la cabeza tiene un caos.

Eres la hermana de mi Tía Serena?.-Pregunto Rini con curiosidad.

No,Porque lo preguntas?.-pregunto Mina

Rini agacho la cabeza por vergüenza.

Lo que pasa es que se parecen tanto.-Dijo Rini con mucha vergüenza.

Mina le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo un "No importa" y luego le izo unas cosquillas.

Serena y que hay para cenar?.-Pregunto Mina

Pizza.-Dijo Serena

Serena fue a bañar a Rini para que se fuera a Dormir.

Luego de que Rini se Durmiera fue hacia la sala para conversar con Mina,Mina estaba lavando los platos que fueron usados.

Serena que hace ella aquí?.-le Pregunto Mina .

Mina, tranquila ella se quedara hasta mañana.-Dijo Serena.

Mina suspiro y luego le dio un gran abrazo a Serena ya que de debe de ser muy fuerte para ella.

Serena y ya elegiste el vestido que te vas a poner en tu boda?.-Pregunto Mina cambiando de Tema.

No Mina decidí que seria mejor elegiría con ustedes.-Dijo Serena.

Si lo se ya que necesitas de nuestra ayuda para ver como te queda.-Dijo Mina tratando de Animarla

Si lo se también por el bien de mi bebe, Mina estoy embarazada me acabo de enterar.-Dijo Serena emocionada

Que estas que?!.-Dijo Mina casi gritado

Mina acuerda te que Rini esta Durmiendo!.-le regaño Serena a Mina.

Serena que tal si llamo a las Chicas y aprovechas y te compramos el vestido aquí.-Le propuso Mina

Claro.-Dijo Serena

Claro con una talla mas grande.-Dijo Mina para molestar a Serena

Mina!.-Dijo Serena para luego Reír.

Claro para que no le hagas daño Sere.-Le Dijo Mina.

Tienes Razón.-Dijo Serena.

Bueno yo voy a llamar a las Chicas.-le Informo Mina.

Mina se puso a ser llamadas a Lita,Rei y Amy, y les contó. Ellas se sorprendieron y encantas aceptaron,decidieron que dentro de 2 Días iban para allá.

El celular se Serena empezó a sonar.

Hola?.-Respondió Serena, porque se le olvido ver el nombre de quien la llamaba

Mi amor,como estas?...

Hola Como están?, **azucena45**,Gracias por tu consejo y como vez lo tome en cuenta espero que te guste el cap.


	10. Chapter 10

Mi amor,como estas?.-Pregunto la persona del otro lado.

Muy Bien Diamante y tu?.-Pregunto Serena.

Extrañándote.-Dijo Diamante.

Serena simplemente sonrío no sabia como aquel hombre le provocaba felicidad aunque no lo ame el igual da lo mejor de el para Enamorarla.

Serena cuando vuelves?.-Pregunto Diamante.

Dentro de com meses.-Dijo Serena,pensando la sorpresa que se llevara verla con la barriga de meses.

Tanto.-Dijo Diamante Dramáticamente

Si,pero voy a tratar de llegar mas temprano para nuestra hacer los preparativos de la boda ya que es dentro de 4 meses.-Dijo Serena.

Si ya te quiero ver.-Dijo Diamante.

Lo se.-Dijo Serena.

Serena y se había acostumbrado a que Diamante la tratara como una princesa.

Bueno amor y que haces?.-Pregunto Diamante.

Ya me iba a Dormir.-Dijo Serena.

A Ok,Te Deseo Dulces sueños Mi Amor.-Dijo Diamante con Amor.

Igual.-Le Respondió Serena.

Serena colgó y se volteo,Mina la miraba con cara de "Quiero Saber Todo lo que te dijo",Serena suspiro siempre es igual.

Serena que te dijo.-Pregunto Mina.

Mina,ya sabes como es para que preguntas?.-Pregunto Serena.

Porque puede pasar algo diferente y yo lo quiero sabes.-Dijo Mina con cara de curiosidad.

Serena suspiro.

Mina mejor vamos a Dormir, estoy muy agotada.-Dijo Serena con cansancio.

Esta Bien.-Se rindió Mina.

Al día siguiente Serena recibió el mensaje de Reika para que llevara a Rini a su casa. Rini no se quería ir ya que decía que es mas divertido estar aquí que en su casa.

Al final Rini se rindió y se fue para que Reika.

Todo fue tranquilo como para Serena como para Mina,Serena estaba cansada los malestares de el Embarazo la volvía Loca cada mañana parándose a vomitar,después le da un hambre feroz y aveces se mareaba.

3 DIAS DESPUES

Serena y Mina estaban el aeropuerto esperando ver a sus amigas. Luego de localizarlas se reunieron con ellas. Serena recibió Felicitaciones de parte de sus amigas.

Serena cuenta nos TODO.-Dijo Rei.

Gracias por sus Reviews, no saben lo Feliz que me hacen sus comentarios espero que les guste el capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

Serena suspiro ya que todas sus amigas Tienen que saber Todo de Todo.

Se lo explico Después.-Dijo Serena librase de esta aunque sabe que no se va a librar fácilmente.

Ok,Serena.-Dijo Rei.

Serena y las Chicas partieron al Hotel, Serena estaba pensando que el el hotel es muy Grande porque si los cálculos no le fallan todas las Chicas se pueden quedar hay.

Mientras Serena pensaba,Rei,Amy y Lita, estaban haciendo un interrogatorio a Mina.

Dime Mina que Tiene Serena?.-Pregunto Lita

Yo creo que es mejor que se lo cuente Serena.-Dijo Mina.

Esta bien.-Dijeron Rei,Amy y Lita.

Luego del Interrogatorio,Las Chicas fueron al Hotel en donde se hospedarían.

Llegaron y Serena las llevo al piso en donde se hospedaba.

Serena abrió la puerta y las dejo pasar. Al Serena cerrar la puerta empieza el Interrogatorio,Serena estaba cansada no entiende que no le gusta hablar de eso.

Sonó el celular de Serena era un mensaje Reika.

Bueno Chicas parece que el deber me llama.-Dijo Serena,pensando que fue su salvación.

Serena salio y Rei,Amy y Lita volvieron con el Interrogatorio a Mina.

Chicas relajasen ,como les dije que la que Tiene que contar eso es Serena.-Dijo Mina.

Lo sabemos pero nos preocupa.-Dijo Lita preocupada.

Chicas que tal si comemos un Helado.-Propuso Mina

Esta Bien.-Dijeron Rei.,Amy y Lita

Las Chicas fueron a un Centro Comercial comieron y luego Su Helado.

Serena se Reunió con Reika en su casa. Suspiro ella ya estaba cansada,esto es muy difícil,ella se recordaba que a hecho cosas mas difíciles pero ella va a terminar eso de unas vez, voy a dejar el pasado en el pasado.

Reika le informo que tenia que hacer un viaje a Japón ya que la familia la llamo diciendo que a unos de sus parientes lo habían hospitalizado y estaba grave, le dijo que iba a dejar a la pequeña Rini con Darien,

Luego de eso Serena saliera de la Casa de Reika, le llego un mensaje a las Chicas para que se encontraran en el centro comercial. Serena respondió con un "Ok".

Serena cuando estaba en el Taxi le llego una llamada de un numero desconocido.

Hola?.-Pregunto Serena.

Entonces este si es tu Numero...

* * *

Hola perdone me lo que pasa es que la Inspiración no me quería visitar. Pero al fin termine el cap si se que esta muy corto pera para la próxima lo haré mas largo.

SMOON: Todo se entenderá dentro de poco, espero que te guste el cap.

Mako: Muchas gracias por tu consejo, espero que te guste el cap.

AYELEN16:Para la próximo cap lo haré mas largo, espero que te guste el cap.


End file.
